


Criminal Minds One-shots

by CaptainTwiggy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTwiggy/pseuds/CaptainTwiggy
Summary: So I have a lot of time on my hands, especially when I need a break from writing my current fics. Everything I write in that time period is usually fluff and will usually end up here! Definitely let me know if you have a request because I am down for anything. Hope y'all enjoy!





	1. Team Bonding

The team pulled up to the building. Morgan, of course, had been the one to suggest it. Team bonding exercises that the bureau offered were never the best, so they decided on laser tag instead.

Hotch looked up at the big arcade in front of them and couldn't help but smile. He had always wanted to take Jack here when he was older, he just hadn't found the time yet. He glanced in the passenger's seat at the younger agent, Reid sending a goofy, excited smile in his direction. The kid had needed a ride and Hotch never minded driving him.

He was always fond of the younger agent. It was easy to admit that he did in fact like the man. With every random fact that Reid would always spit out, or they way his hair curled. How fast he read...maybe those kind hazel eyes. Hotch could never explain what had started his fascination with Reid, but he figured that he was obvious, especially when he worked with the best profilers everyday.

The stepped out of the car and walked up to the building where their group stood outside. Morgan looked up and smiled, "Well it's about time you two showed up!" He teased, his arm wrapped around Garcia's waist.

Rossi rolled his eyes. "Come on." He chuckled. "Our reservation's in five." He said as he turned on his heels, heading into the building with Prentiss and JJ.

Morgan glanced at Reid and than Hotch, a knowing smile on his face as he shook his head, following Rossi into the building.

Hotch saw Morgan's glance and raised an eyebrow. He followed his gaze to Reid and shrugged. He shook his head and took up the rear of the group.

They checked in with their small group, having rented out the whole area for fifteen minutes just for the seven of them. The worked nodded and took the card Rossi offered him. He swiped it and handed it back. He typed a few things on his computer before opening the door to the vests. He let everyone in before he followed. He stepped in and shut the door, the lights dimming as he began to explain the rules.

They split into teams, not exactly paying attention to the worker as he listed the many rules to this game. They all knew how to play, breaking rules was part of the game. Especially no running? This game was always better with running and climbing over the walls.

Hotch, Prentiss, and Morgan were one the blue team. While Rossi, JJ, Reid, and Garcia took the red team. They all pulled on their vests and activated there guns.

"May the best team win." Hotch offered them a childlike smile as the worker opened the door for each team, allowing them into the arena.

Hotch's team shuffled in, holding their guns to their chests. They looked around the dark room, smiles on their faces as they stood in their base, quickly planning before the other team could advance. "I'll take Reid and Garcia, Morgan you've got Rossi, Prentiss you've got JJ." He watched everybody nod, listening to the advancing footsteps of the other team. "Alright, lets go." They broke and went off in their own directions.

Hotch spotted Garcia's blonde curly hair and hid behind one of the many pillars, his gun against his chest. He dared a peek, watching the usually childish blonde, completely focused and ready to win. He slowly stuck his laser gun out and fired a few shots, hitting her directly in the chest.

Garcia jumped, her eyes scanning the room until she caught sight of the small blue lights on his shoulders. She fired her gun a few times, landing one successful shot on his shoulder by the time Hotch had gotten away.

He ran from Garcia, finding a corner in the massive arena. He laughed softly and shook his head as he heard JJ yell in the distance. Sounded like his team was getting their job done.

Next in the list was Reid. He smiled at the thought and ducked his head as he stalked through the pillars. He continued to look around as he walked. He saw Rossi and dared a quick shot to the man's back before he continued forward, his vest vibrating lightly with confirmation of his shot.

He spotted those familiar brown curls and raised his gun and fired a few shots, landing none of the three.

Reid heard the noise and turned around, slowly walking over, his gun out in front of him. He narrowed his eyes, looking for any noticeable movement in the darkness. He reached a clearing and stopped, lowering his gun. He shook his head, thinking that he had only heard something.

Hotch raised his gun again and fired directly at Reid's chest. He shot twice, making the younger man lose a life.

Reid sighed as he looked down at his blinking vest, the twenty second reboot beginning.

Hotch chuckled as he caught sight of the cute, frustrated face in the flashing red light. Reid looked up from his vest and caught sight of Hotch. He smiled slightly and shook his head. He couldn't help himself as he put his hand on Hotch's shoulder and lightly pushed him into the wall. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against the older man's.

Hotch was frozen. It took him a second to realize what was happening before he finally relaxed, but by then Reid's vest had rebooted and he pulled away. He raised his gun and shot Hotch three times, causing his vest to shut down.

"Asshole." Reid teased quietly, a flirty smirk on his face as he ran away, leaving Hotch to reboot.


	2. A Night in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been another long week for the couple, its time to relax.

Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner have had yet another long week away from home. They had been running around Austin, Texas trying to find a serial killer who cut out people's tongues and slashed their face until they were almost unrecognizable.

Of course it wasn't the worst case they had seen, but it was definitely up there. The car ride back from the office was deathly silent, the two wanting nothing more than to just chill out and relax. Finally they would have a weekend off no matter how many cases they had to deal with, and that was a promise that Strauss had meant.

Aaron pulled up to their small apartment. It wasn't much, but it was home. Neither of them would want to live anywhere else. He turned off the car and turned to face his boyfriend. He offered him a tired smile and placed a light kiss on his lips before getting out of the car.

Spencer grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder as he followed Hotch into their apartment.

By the time they got up there, Hotch was already shedding his jacket, having called the first shower in their one bedroom and one bathroom apartment. He dropped his briefcase by the door and headed towards their bedroom.

This was how it usually went after a long case. They would come home and go there separate ways for maybe an hour, sometimes two, but they would always have a silent understanding. After a couple hours they would meet back in the middle and just be with each other to shake off the horrid images.

Reid slipped off his shoes and walked into the kitchen. He glanced at the clock.

'11:37'

He sighed lightly and shook his head. He glanced over his shoulder towards their bedroom as the shower started up. He figured that Hotch might be awhile. He went back into the living room and grabbed the third Harry Potter book, one of the many series he preferred to read when he wanted to get out of his mind for a bit.

He returned to the kitchen and grabbed two mugs. He grabbed the milk from the fridge and sugar and cocoa from the pantry. He began making two mugs of hot chocolate for the two of them. He heated up some milk in the microwave and added it to their mugs as well as everything else. He grabbed the bag of fresh marshmallows from there designated spot in the pantry, recently refilled from the last long week. He dropped a few in before tucking his book under his arm and picked up the two steaming drinks.

Hotch stepped out of the shower, feeling better than he had in a awhile. He took a deep breath and ran a towel over his wet hair. He dried himself off and grabbed a pair of sweats and a T-shirt. He grabbed his glasses from his nightstand and put them on as well. He stretched and let out a heavy sigh as he left the bedroom.

He smiled lightly at the sight in front of him. Reid lay stretched out on the couch, mug in one hand, book in the other. His mouth formed the words as his eyes quickly traced over the pages. Another mug of hot chocolate for him sat on the coffee table.

Reid didn't even look up from his book as Hotch walked over. He knew the drill. He sat up and leaned forward, waiting for the couch to dip behind him before he laid back down, his head resting in Hotch's lap. He tilted up his book a little so Hotch could see too. Even though the older man never admitted it, Reid knew he enjoyed reading these books with him.

Hotch took his mug and sat down, smiling as Reid laid his head on him. He took a sip from the warm drink as his hand found its way to Spencer's curly head, his fingers lightly tangling in his hair as his eyes fell to the book. He read the pages, having read these books many times with his boyfriend, but he still enjoyed every word. He finished the pages and took another swig from his drink.

Reid glanced up once he finished the pages, watching Hotch's eyes scan the book. He smiled, knowing just how long it took him to read two pages of J.K. Rowling's book. He watched as he drank, unknowingly signaling Reid that he was done. Reid flipped the page, his gaze still on the man above him.

Hotch quickly read over the pages. He was about to take another drink when he spotted Reid's eyes on him. He looked down at the younger agent, a warm smile on his face as he leaned down and kissed him.

Reid smiled, his eyes bright as Hotch pulled away. They both focused back on the book, enjoying their warm drinks and each other's company. Finally they finished the chapter. Reid closed the book and looked up at Hotch.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too."


	3. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer Reid finally said those words.

Spencer Reid stepped into his shared apartment with a quiet sigh. He had been away at a conference for the weekend. Finally it was Sunday night and he had made it back home. He flicked on the light to the kitchen and set his bag on a chair at the bar before he opened up the fridge. He grabbed a bottle of water and slid it onto the counter before venturing towards the pantry. He grabbed a granola bar for a quick snack.

He leaned against the counter and pulled his book from his bag. He read while he ate, finishing about a chapter and a half. He slipped his book back into his bag and headed for the bedroom.

Usually his boyfriend would be awake to greet him, but the mountainous piles of paperwork had tired Hotch out. He looked down at the sleeping man in the bed and smiled. He rolled his eyes in amusement and headed towards the bathroom to get ready for bed.

He untied his converse and left them in the closet as he grabbed his pajamas. He undressed and pulled on the t-shirt and sweats. He shivered, his bare feet on the tile floor. He stepped out of the bathroom and pushed his curls from his face. Hotch was on his stomach, one leg sticking out from the blankets.

Spencer couldn’t help but chuckle quietly as he slid into bed beside the man he loved. Of course…he had never told him that yet. He shoved the thought to the back of his mind as he pulled the covers up to his chin. He turned on his side to face Hotch.

He smiled as he caught sight of the man’s sleeping face. His hand found the way to Hotch’s back and rested there as he curled towards the man. He admired his boyfriend for a couple more seconds before he finally closed his eyes and relaxed, exhausted from the weekend.

He couldn’t help it as his fingers began to slowly trace across Hotch’s back, beginning to write out the three words that he almost choked on a few times. He had been dating Hotch for almost a year and he could never bring himself to say it. Theoretically they were three simple words, but they were the hardest words to say.

Hotch had said it, many time, and he knew that Reid would say it when he was ready. He knew that Reid loved him, even if he couldn’t say it.

Reid continued to trace the phrase onto Hotch’s back. He was only brought back to reality when he felt the bed shift. He opened his eyes and saw Hotch lift his arm up and tightly wrap it around Reid, pulling him closer. He watched as Hotch turned his head to face him, a happy, tired smile on his face as he whispered back those same words.

“I love you too.”


End file.
